Usuario Blog:CandySweetty/~Weekly Idol~Episodio 3~
3, 2, 1, ¡0! WEEKLY IDOL START! ---- Minami: *como voz de fondo* Kono bangumi wa, goran no suponsā no teikyō de ookurishimasu.(?) ---- >Minami: ¡Welcome to Weekly Idol~! *Aplausos :3* Como verán, este día los invitados no están con nosotros directamente... ¡Presentemos a las kenkyuusei de hoy :D! center|500px Minami: Estás tres chicas han ganado fama en twitter :D ¡Un aplauso para... Corrupted Dreamers! *Entran* Lylia: *Saluda* ._./ Yurieka: ...Hola. Faitsu: *Sighs* :3 Holi! Mi nombre es Faitsu, Fukumara Faitsu, un placer conocerlos :3 Yurieka: Nakazawa Yurieka, holax2. Lylia: Y yo soy Lylia, juntas somos... FYL: ¡Corrupted Dreamers! Yurieka: Aún no hemos debutado, ¡pero lo haremos en cualquier momento! Note: Sisi, como no v: Minami: :3 Y así, ellas tres serán MC's conmigo hoy ;3 ¿por qué? ¿Dónde están los otros invitados? Bueno... ---- center|500px Minami: Como verán ahora en sus pantallas, Different Sides está en una habitación esperando reunirse con un productor que para nada fue pagado por el programa, no, no(?). Yurieka: Lo planeado para este segmento es: Los tres chicos se reunirán con un productor que les explicará una idea que tiene para un proyecto, y eventualmente les mostrará una guitarra eléctrica que le "pertenece" a Minami-san. Faitsu: Una parte importante de esto, es que uno de ellos está consiente de que esto es una broma planeada, los otros dos no :3 Lylia: Nuestro pequeño espía(?) haz una seña para la cámara por favor. *Atsushi saluda a una cámara mientras los otros dos no ven v:* Ahí lo tienen c; Minami: En un momento los tres se quedarán solos ahí, por ello, Atsushi sugerirá amablemente a sus compañeros el agarrar la guitarra. Yurieka: Aquí hay truco, la guitarra es 100% falsa no real 2 partes 6 opciones MEGAUPLOAD(?) Faitsu: Por ello, se romperá en dos :D Lylia: Y así... De algún modo la esconderán, y en cuanto regrese el productor y los descubra... Minami/Faitsu: ¡TRAITOR! Yurieka: Atsushi... Él admitirá... Que fue culpa de Hayate. Minami: Veremos como reacciona~ Faitsu: ¡QUE COMIENCE LA TRAMPA! *Risa maligna* ... *se aclara la garganta* Digo, ¡Empecemos :3! ---- "Productor" X (PX pa' corto v:): *Entra al cuarto* Hayate: *Existe :v* Silver: *x2* Atsushi: Holi :3 PX: IDOL PRODUCE, es una idea que llevo planeando 2 años Hayate: ¿De verdad :O? Silver: ._. *lee las hojas que les dió* PX: ¿Que opinan de él? Silver: ...Er... Una propuesta interesante(?) ||Yurieka: ¡Miren su cara xDDD!|| Hayate: Me gusta la idea :D ||Faitsu: LOL, parece que si se lo cree xd|| ||Minami: A saber xD|| PX: Hay un objeto muy preciado para ella, la que me sugirió poner esto en marcha. Atsushi: ¿Ah, si? PX: Si, en realidad, nunca ha sido mostrada en TV antes... Silver: *Asiente* ||Lylia: Sus reacciones me hacen pensar que ya lo descubrio v:|| ||Faitsu: Yo diría que se rindió con las respuestas :v|| Atsushi: Entonces es algo muy raro :o PX: Exactamente, realmente atesora esa guitarra, demasiado. ||Minami: ¡Perfecto! ¡Llenemos sus mentes con lo importante que es >:3!|| PX: Durante el último concierto del grupo PRITSU, seguramente habrán escuchado de él, cuando también anunció que se retiraba para ser una idol. ¿Lo recuerdan? Hayate: Uhuh... PX: Fue cuando todo el grupo empezó a llorar y llenaron de firmas esa guitarra, fue todo muy emotivo... Hayate: ¡Eh! ¡Me acuerdo! ¡Lo leí en internet! Silver: *incomodo* ||Lylia: *c rie como foca retrasada* xDDD|| ||Minami: X'DDDD Que bien informado está, ¿eh?|| ||Faitsu: ¡Hasta de cosas que no pasan alv :v!|| PX: ¿Eh? ¿De verdad :'D? Hayate: ¡Si! ---- ||Minami: Y aquí, ¡LA GUITARRA LEGENDARIA DE PRITSU! ¡Que no existe! xD|| PX: *vuelve con un miembro del staff, que carga la guitarra* StaffX: *Entra con la guitarra re happy :D* PX: *Se vuelve a levantar de su asiento* ¡HEYHEYHEYHEY! ¡Ten cuidado con eso, es muy importante! ||Yurieka: Al chico le vale mdrs|| PX: ¡No juegues con eso° StaffX: Lo siento... *ponen la guitarra en un soporte para guitarras* PX: ¡Así esta bien, así esta bien! *le hace señas de "vayase alv >:v"* ||Faitsu: Buena actuación(?)|| PX: Ésta es la guitarra que mencioné antes. HAS: Aaahh... (?) Silver: Realmente está llena de firmas... PX: Si, si :'3 ...Denme un momento, tengo que revisar algo en el estudio. HAS: Haaaii(?) *los miembros del staff salen* ||Yurieka: ...¡Se acerca la mejor parte >:D|| ||Minami: Entonces, Atsushi, rompe la guitarra por favor~|| Atsushi: *se levanta de su sitio y va donde está la guitarra* Uhh Silver: ...Oye, deja eso >:v Atsushi: No le voy a hacer nada >:v ...Pero es que me recuerda, yo tocaba el bajo :'3 Hayate: .__. ¿Desde cuando? Atsushi: Hace mucho tiempo -w- Puedo intentarlo con esto... *toma la guitarra con "cuidado"* HS: Con cuidado, con cuidado, con cuidado :'v Atsushi: *Mira la guitarra por delante y atrás* Hayate: Oie, es peligroso ;-; Atsushi: No lo es >:v *Se quiere poner la cinta que sostiene la guitarra* Silver: Que con cuidado, no es uno de tus light sticks gigantes -.- Atsushi: KYC. Hayate: *facepalm* Atsushi: Está bien... está bien... *Intenta ponerse la guitarra* Silver: Con cuidado... Atsushi: *Se le cae la guitarra y golpea la mesa, luego la guitarra cae al suelo y al intentar agarrarla del mástil, se separa del resto* ... Silver: ... Hayate: ... *Freezed* Silver: ... Oh oh Hayate: ...Ay no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no... *c desespera* ||Minami: Mira nomas esa desesperación papuh~|| Silver: *Le pega a Atsushi* LA C*GASTE. *Le pegax2* Atsushi: ;--; ||Faitsu: Aww :c pobresito :'v|| Silver: Esto es malo, muy malo :'v Atsushi: ... *Intenta poner el mástil en su lugar* TwT Hayate: *Pensando qué hacer* ... *Se cubre la cara con las manos* ...Chicos, en serio voy a llorar ;-; ||LY: Siento pena por el... Nah, not really|| Silver: *Suspiro* ¿Y ahora? Atsushi: *Agarra cinta adhesiva de un cajón* Hayate: *Risa muy forzada* E-es en serio, Atsushi :"v Silver: *facepalm* Atsushi: *Quiere pegar la guitarra con pegamento* Hayate: Te dijimos que no lo hicieras TTwTT Silver: Ssssh... *Ayuda a Atsushi con el plan reparación(?)* Hayate: *Pegan la guitarra* ...De todos modos, ¿como puede una guitarra dañarse tanto tan facilmente? ||Faitsu: Buena pregunta, amigo(?)|| Silver: Si el pegamento no es suficiente, más tarde, en el programa... ¿Quizás podríamos pedir ayuda con esto? ||Lylia: Ah, parece que realmente busca una solución ._.|| ||Yurieka: El tampoco sabe la verdad so...|| ||Faitsu: Yo no estaría tan segura >.>|| Hayate: Le debo demasiados favores a Kitamina como para hacerlo TTwTT ||Minami: Lo peor es que es verídico.|| Atsushi: ¿La dejamos donde estaba...? *En cuanto la pone, el mastil se cae otra vez* D: Silver: AY NMMS >:v *Lo sostiene en su lugar junto con Hayate* Atsushi: *Va por cinta adhesiva* ||Faitsu: Y ahora que lo pienso... Hayate-san no ha recriminado a Atsushi-san.|| ||Yurieka: Silver lo hizo una vez, pero parece que no le interesa más...|| ||Lylia: Son unas buenas personas... Es una pena que Atsushi vaya a traicionar al lider mas tarde <3|| ||Minami: Y los tres regresan a sus asientos... ¡Oops! ¡Se cayo de nuevo!|| Atsushi: D': Hayate: *Cries internally* ... *Reza* ;-; *Van a acomodarla de nuevo* ||Minami: Y aquí viene el productor de nuevo~ Suerte que ya estan en sus lugares UwU|| PX: *Regresa y les explica cosas y blablablah :v* ...ah, y esperen un momento. *Sale de nuevo* Hayate: *Pone su cabeza contra la mesa* ... *Se escucha la puerta* ... *Vuelve a su posicion normal a la velocidad de la luz* PX: *Sigue explicando v: y le habla a un shavo del staff* Y tu, trae la guitarra aquí Silver: *Disimula leyendo los papeles* Hayate: *¿Que hago con mi vida?* PX: Y entonces... Staff: *Agarra la guitarra... y se separa de nuevo* PX: ¡HEY! ¡¿Qué hiciste?! Hayate: ... *Mente: mier... :'v* Staff: Asi estaba... PX: Él te va a matar... Hayate: *Desesperación nivel dios* ... *¿Ahora que? ¿;-;?* Staff: ¿Eh, pegamento... y cinta? *Voltea a ver a los chicos* Atsushi: Ah... esto... ||Minami: Nos acercamos al final :'o|| Atsushi: Nosotros tres... nos acercamos para ver la guitarra más de cerca... PX: ¿Si? Atsushi: Uno de nosotros la tomó... PX: ¿Y bien? ¿Quién fue el culpable? Atsushi: ...Hayate lo hizo... Hayate: ... *¿Eh?* ||Faitsu: Miren su cara, parece que está reflexionando el significado de la vida v:|| PX: ¿Fue usted, Kimura? Hayate: ...Aah... ¿qué es esto? ¿Qué pasa TwT? *se jala del cabello* PX: Está toda dañada, no hay nada que podamos hacer... Hayate: ...Está bien, me disculparé con ella... PX: Iremos todos a disculparnos ahora... ||Yurieka: Y el tomo la responsabilidad :'3 Que tierno :'3|| ||Minami: ...Quienes lo conocemos sabemos que es probable que después mate a Atsushi, pero <3 ¡Es momento de revelar la verdad!|| ---- Minami: *Entra a la habitación* ¿Y bien? ¿Quién fue el que rompió mi guitarra? Hayate: *La ve todo sad* ... PX: Fue Kimura. Hayate: *Se tapa la cara de nuevo, ora si quiere llorar alv ;-;* ...No, Minami... yo... ;-; Minami: Tu... Rompiste una de mis posesiones más preciadas... Hayate: ...Te prometo que lo recompensaré... Minami: No, no... Hayate, Hayate mira por aquí... *Los camarografos entran* Silver: *Se aguanta la risa con Atsushi* Hayate: *Levanta la mirada* ...¡¿Qué es esto TTwTT?! (...) Minami: ¡GEEEEEEEEEEEETTTTTT DUNKED ON! SA: *C caen de la risa* X'DDDDDD Hayate: ¡CALLENSE! ¡NO ES GRACIOSO >:""v! ¡HDP >:"u! ---- FYL: *Aplauden después de haberse reido cual focas retrasadas UwU* Faitsu: Pero en serio, ¡eres genial, Hayate-san! Incluso tomaste responsabilidad... Lylia: Eres una buena persona UwU Minami: Cuando Atsushi dijo que fuiste tu, ¿qué pensaste? Hayate: ...HIJO DE... *Sonido de censura* Yurieka: Silver, te veías muy incomodo mientras leías, ¿qué pensabas? Silver: ...Bueno, básicamente... "He pasado dos años planeando esto", ¡¿QUÉ *censura* HA ESTADO HACIENDO CON DOS AÑOS DE SU VIDA?! Atsushi: Sus caras fueron épicas~ XDDDD Hayate: ¡Cállate, traidor >:'v! :v XD Minami: *Como voz de fondo* ¡Adelante con la primer presentación después de tanto tiempo de los chicos! ¡Una canción que será escuchada pronto en PriPara! ¡Blood, Sweat and Tears! center|500px Hayate Chi, ase, namida Sasageru ima mo Afureru tadatada? Silver Chi, ase, namida Kono omoi ga oh Afureru tadatada? Hayate Chi, ase, namida? Silver Kono chi, ase, namida to Kino, kyo, ashita mo Subete kimi no mono da to Shitteru sa sonna koto nado Peaches and cream Sweeter than sweet Chocolate cheeks And chocolate wings But sono hane wa akuma mitai Gyaku ni sweet ga bitter bitter Kiss me Atsushi Kurushiku te mo ii karamo u Isso shimetsuke te kure Baby You to shitte i te mo kimi o nomu You're risuki na uisuki Silver Chi, ase, namida Sasageru ima mo Afureru tadatada? Atsushi Chi, ase, namida Kono omoi ga oh Afureru tadatada? All Wone mani mani mani mani Wone mani mani mani mani mani mani Wone mani mani mani mani Wone mani mani mani mani mani mani Silver Kurushiku te ii kara Nidoto hanasa nu yo Shibaritsuke te hoshii tada Okashiku naruhodo Atsushi Kiss me on the lips lips ni nin no himitsu Tsukamaru yo doku sareru kimi ni Kimi igai ja mo shitagaikire nai Mizukara nomu doku iri no hijiri hai Hayate Chi, ase, namida Sasageru ima mo Afureru tadatada? Silver Chi, ase, namida Kono omoi ga oh Afureru tadatada? All Wone mani mani mani mani Wone mani mani mani mani mani mani Wone mani mani mani mani Wone mani mani mani mani mani mani Hayate Sotto ima tsutae te Owarase te sono te de Silver/Atsushi Dose muri nante ie nai yo Nigeru koto mo deki nai mo All Kimi ga ama sugi te, ama sugi te, ama sugi te, mo? Hayate Chi, ase, namida? Chi, ase, namida? ---- Minami: *Como voz de fondo* ¡Eso ha sido todo por hoy! ¡Gracias por sintonizarnos! ¡Nos vemos la proxima semana :D! ---- Invitados: *como voz de fondo* Kono bangumi wa, goran no suponsā no teikyō de ookurishimashita.(?) Categoría:Entradas de blog Categoría:Minami Kitahara Categoría:Different☆Sides Categoría:Corrupted Dreamers Categoría:Weekly Idol